


Arsene Katsu

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arisato Twins, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira was a little reckless and cocky so Arsene is going to break free. He doesn't mind his demon eating scum but not his friends. This curse that he's accepted for the last six years. It is strange how little all of them know about it.





	Arsene Katsu

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching something and I decided what i needed was shukita. I'm shameless

_Not enough._ Akira could hear the voice and he was doing his best to control it. _Not enough, need more blood_. There was no way he could listen to that right here. He had played reckless and a bit fast. He had been stupid for a few seconds but there was no need to lose it here and now. The voice that was like a friend to him.

He had been the one to mess up. They could not afford for his friend to lose control here. It was Akira’s fault in the first place so he was the one that should quell this feeling down right now. He was the one that had messed up so stupidly and caused his friend to work harder than they should even have to.

_Need more, needs more give me give me blood!_ The roar was so loud in his head that Akira had to wince. He felt his glass slip from his hands. He pressed his hand to his chest as he tried to swallow back against the pain that was running though his body. He could hear his friend and he could feel them but not here surrounded by so many people they cared about.

Scum like the last one was fine but not right here. They could not touch or harm anyone here he would not have it. He winced and forced his hand to loosen right before his hand twitched and he was forced to gasp as his skin felt as though it had caught on fire. This was most certainly not the time!

He could not afford this, none of them could afford this and it was so painful he felt like trying to hold his throat. It was so dry and painful. He was hot all over and his blood felt as though it were burning through his veins. He could hear the demands and cries of his friend and he did not want to ignore them but this was not the place!

“Quieten a little longer.” Akira rasped as he slipped to his knees. He could distantly hear alarm around him from his friends but his focus was on the one inside of him. “For a little longer. Don’t come out. Don’t do it, don’t eat. Arsene! Don’t.” He groaned as the voice got louder. “Not now, don’t eat Arsene.”

His body, he could feel the change. The various heated changes. They had been together he and his friend since that day six years ago. Not much had changed and he would not give them up. without Arsene Akira wouldn’t be alive and that was a simple fact. He would never deny or even hate his friend. Without them he would not be here. He needed them.

He did not even mind them having to eat. It was just that here and now there were only friends around them. Akira couldn’t afford for any of them to be eaten. None of them could afford it so Akira had to beg and plead with his friend to at least hang on. He had to use his own strength to combat the hunger, the craving and need within the curse.

“Hold out.” He rasped as he felt the darkness pull at him. “Please hold out a little longer Arsene!” Just a bit longer. Don’t eat. Please don’t eat his friends after he had fucked up and gotten injured that badly trying to play cool. Don’t consume-

X

“I completely forgot.” Minato-san’s cool voice was not something that Yusuke wanted at this particular time. When Akira had collapsed it had felt as though his heart had collapsed with him. He had only known Akira for a short while but already he was important to him. “This year, Akira would have been nineteen.”

Yusuke paused as he looked up at the man that had just spoken. He looked down at the child he held in his arms that was still twitching and growling. The words did not make sense.

“That’s right.” Minako-san crouched next to him before she pulled Akira against herself. “He would have been nineteen this year right?” She murmured as Akira tensed before light burst from his body. Yusuke fell back but even as he watched the small body changed and grew. Hair got longer, limbs as well. “Akira-chan is an adult after all.”

“Still a minor.” Minato-san grunted as he moved to help Minako up. The twins were Akira’s guardians that was what Yusuke knew but their lax behaviour got annoying fast. “He can’t go drinking and he’s still troublesome.” He tilted Akira’s sleeping face up towards him. “He’s cuter than I thought he would be. I never thought he would make it to this point.”

“Doesn’t that make two of us?” Minako examined Akira’s sleeping face. “He used up a lot of energy Minato. He’ll have to sleep it off. Arsene’s bloodlust is still there. Whatever Arsene is doing inside of there. It’s going to hurt him in the long run.”

“Isn’t that fine?” Minato snorted. “It’s what the brat wanted to happen. He’ll have to absorb a few shadows but he’ll go back to normal eventually. There’s still plenty we don’t know about Arsene and his curse. We’re just lucky that he likes Akira enough to keep him alive.”

“That’s Akira’s true form?” Yusuke said softly as he shakily got to his feet. He understood Ann’s irritation now. “He’s the same age as the rest of us but…” He swallowed as he looked at the man that the twins held between them. “This is the true form of Arsene’s curse? A never aging body and-“ He paused recalling everything he had heard after meeting Akira. “How is he still sane?”

“He’s stronger than you think.” Minato said softly. “And he has people by his side. Yea we age and he doesn’t but he’s still him. A kid yes but he’s still Akira. That hasn’t changed one bit.” Minato said softly. “Just think about that.”

That meant that the puppy love Yusuke had been brushing aside in amusement. That was true too? the cute person he regarded as a kid looked like that. It was… terrifying.

X

“Hungry.” Akira mumbled before he opened his eyes. He did not know the room he was in but he did know the scents surrounding him. He smiled before he stretched. He could feel Arsene, there was still a need for blood but Arsene was not as out of control as before. “How long did I even sleep?”

“Four days.” Yusuke’s voice shocked Akira. He jolted up and winced as his hands and elbows slipped over his hair. It was like fighting a spider web. He grabbed a bunch and held it out the way before he sighed heavily. “Arsene protected you this entire time.”

“He’s resting.” Akira said softly. “This is my fault. “I got shot and in keeping me alive he had to use so much of his power. He almost went mad.”

“So you do know.” The bed curtains were yanked back and Akira stared up at Yusuke. His demon sword was nowhere to be seen but that was the last thing Akira wanted to think about when Yusuke kneeled on the bed. “You were reckless.”

“I usually am.” Akira admitted. “That’s nothing new to those that know me Yusuke. Reckless and selfish. I told you I could be a cocky brat when we met didn’t I?”

“This… it is my first time seeing this you.” Akira jerked when Yusuke gently reached for his face and slid his hand over his cheek. “The others as well but they are more aware of the passing of time than I am. They were more aware of time remaining still for you. I can see now that this curse.” Yusuke said softly. “Is a terrifying thing.”

Akira could at least follow along with Yusuke’s thoughts. “You see me as a man now?” He smiled as he pushed up. he ignored his hair and instead watched Yusuke. “How unkind. I was telling you for ages how much I like you but you just saw a kid. And you think of it as a curse but…” Akira pressed his hand over his heart. “Without Arsene I wouldn’t even be here. I wouldn’t even be alive to do any of this. Ask Ann or Ryuji. Without Arsene I would have died without ever becoming a man.”

“Ann said that.” Yusuke said softly. “But it is still hard to believe. I guess that is the reason Ryuji reacts so harshly to your being reckless?”

“He knew how close I was to dying.” Akira admitted. “I’ll never forget what it felt like. Every sickness, every cold had me so scared. I was always terrified to sleep. To say goodbye because what if this day was my last? Arsene saved me.” He swallowed. “Arsene saved me from all of that. Minato and Minako they saved me by helping me get Arsene. Otherwise all these things and the people I meet. I would have never done that.” He smiled at Yusuke. “I would have never met you.”

“You say the same things as before.” Yusuke’s face softened. “But with this face I’m more receptive to those words.” He gently cupped Akira’s face. “It’s strange. I had this image of you in my head but right now I can no longer see it. Accept it. This is you.” He said softly. “The true you.”

“I know that everyone wants Arsene’s curse broken.” Akira admitted as Yusuke leaned forward. “But I like Arsene. I’m thankful to him you know why? Because of him I made it this far. This right here?” He gestured to his body. “I’d rather find a way to let me age while keeping Arsene. Know why?”

“Because you like your friends right by your side.” Yusuke paused before he laughed softly. “I recall you saying something along those lines. To think that you still want to say those things.”

“Arsene’s never had another person like me before.” Akira admitted. “I’m thankful to him. Thanks to him I could meet you and thanks to Arsene the world that I couldn’t see is right there for me to explore.” He couldn’t help himself. he used his bigger hands and longer limbs to reach for Yusuke. Yusuke allowed himself to be pulled forward and then down so they were side by side. “Is it bad to want you to wait for me? Until this aging on my body is worked out?”

“I already said I wanted to follow you.” Yusuke’s eyes were warm as he leaned closer. “But it will take some getting used to. I won’t see this form for a very long while.” He said softly as he leaned closer. “I think it a little sad. Your younger self is a little cute.”

“There are many things in this world.” Akira laughed softly. “Things people won’t get right away. Creatures beyond understanding. Humans beyond understanding. What we have is our beliefs and our friends.” Akira said softly. “I never thought I would find love, never thought I would live long enough for it to matter. My parents, my family and my clan I have to avenge them but that isn’t the final goal for me. My mom wanted me to grow up healthy and pretty.”

“From what I can see.” Yusuke said softly. “You already have. Your body and your soul as well. You are beautiful and healthy.” He smiled even as he stroked Akira’s messy hair. “Her wishes may have been answered.

“I want everyone from my clan to rest in peace and everything I wanted to see I want to see. I want to keep the friends I made and I want you Yusuke.” Akira laughed softly. “Since you finally see me as a man that means that this time.” He gently cupped Yusuke’s face. “I can get an answer that isn’t you brushing a little puppy away. I’m strong and now you know that we are the same age.” Akira said softly. “Yusuke. I-“

X

“Don’t make Yusuke a criminal.” Minato was cleaning Minako’s sword. “And do you think you can do it? Change Arsene’s curse? Just because you’re one the few vessels that have lasted this long doesn’t mean anything you know.”

“Don’t be harsh.” Minako sat on the table before she glanced outside. “But if anyone can do it. It certainly is our little Akira right? Baby brother.”

“Please don’t air our relations so loudly.” Akira muttered. “The walls have ears.” They most certainly did. “And I’ll do it. I’ll keep Arsene and I’ll avenge Dad and Mom. The rest of the Clan and Ryuji too.” He tapped his heart before he rubbed his left arm where Arsene’s mark lay. “Don’t doubt me for a second. And when it’s all over I’ll be happy. Just like Mom wanted.” It would be done.


End file.
